


Try Hard

by violetsaren_tblue



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheeky cheeky Suga, Cuddles, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Pining, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Suga is cheeky, Tsukii actually trying, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsaren_tblue/pseuds/violetsaren_tblue
Summary: All Tsukishima wanted was the game to be over. Suga tricks him into trying harder but with what? What could they possibly have to make him work?





	Try Hard

Tsukishima sighed. Again. This was going to be a really long game. Didn’t they know that unlike the King and his little Queen, he had better things to do, other than volleyball. Like study for that big test, or restock his dinosaur collection, or hang out with Yamaguchi. Pair that with the dinner by himself that he can’t skip again, and the slow descent into insanity that he scheduled for tonight, Tsukishima was booked! Apparently, the others noticed his brooding and lack of effort, as the ‘nice kills’ shouted around were not thrown in his direction. It’s not like he really minded though. He didn’t really care about what his upperclassmen thought of him. He already had Yamaguchi, so why would he need more? “  


A touch on his shoulder startled Tsukishima out of his thoughts. Man, he’s really got to stop spacing out in front of other people. It was his best friend that was the spacy one, not him.  


He turned to see who had disturbed him to find a slightly amused, slightly worried Sugawara. His gentle features furrowed with some unreadable emotion. Tsukishima held in another sigh. They want him to do something he wouldn’t want to do. He took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. Oh Great.  


“Hey Tsukishima,” Suga greeted, leading on the request. “I think that you should start trying right around now.” The grey-haired teen said glancing at the score board to find it at an unimpressive twelve to seventeen. “I believe that we can really turn the game around if you start putting some ‘umph!’ into some of your attacks, yeah?” Suga turned back to him with an encouraging smile gracing his face. Tsukishima slipped his glasses back on.  


“I am insulted that you believe that I understand that trivial way of speaking like Hinata and King do, first of all. Second, I don’t understand why I should try so hard for a couple of points that won’t even effect the set.” The blonde retorted, the salt materializing on his lips. At that moment, the freak duo hit that freak quick and the point whistle blew. Tsukishima raised a blonde eyebrow and gestured to the new score reading sixteen to seventeen. His point had been proven. It wasn’t as if the team relied on him for points. He was just there for a couple more. Suga looked at him with a concerned expression. Yes, he knew that he should value his position on the team more; but it’s a little hard being blinding by the development of everyone else. Even his closest friend had been doing better. In his opinion, Yama deserved a spot on the starting line-up with how hard he had been working. “You see. I’m only here for the blocks and high spikes.” Tsukishima concluded.  


Suga sighed, a bit too heavily. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled a smile that sent shivers down Tsukishima’s spine. Oh great.  


“It’s just that I heard Yamaguchi say that if you don’t start trying, he’ll ignore you for a week.”  


That did it.  


Those very words struck Tsukishima like lightning. His eyes went wide as he realized; there would be no more cute, sleepy “Morning Tsukis”, there would be no more excited and encouraging “Good Job Tsukis!”, there would be no more soft but cheeky “Sorry Tsukis”. There would be no more pretending that your best friend didn’t just trip over his own feet and hold back your laughter. There would be no more comforting presence almost always by his side. Oh god, there would be no light in his life for an entire week.  


That was it.  


Tsukishima slammed the ball to the ground, the ball tumbling through the blockers’ arms and hitting the ground with an impact rate of 100 newtons. He didn’t see the stupid expressions of blockers. He was a bit distracted. Tanaka slapped him heartily on the back.  


“Nice kill, Tsukishima! What has gotten into you today!” He shouted too loudly, as always. Tanaka took off to give Kageyama a high ten, leaving Tsukishima alone with his thoughts.  


His tortured thoughts of surviving a week without Yamaguchi.  


He glanced over to see Yamaguchi in a state of pleasant surprise. When moss eyes met caramel, he smiled brightly and shouted.  


“Nice Tsuki!”  


There is no way in hell that he’d be able to go an entire week without that, oh god.  


That means that he’ll keep doing what he’s started and hopefully Yama will have noticed and they could move on in their ‘friendship’ without this little bump in the road.  


Yamaguchi lowed his hands to his sides. What was that look that Tsukishima gave him? It was the look of a puppy dog that wanted attention. It was adorable, yes, but what reason was there for it? It was such a strange thing to see on Tsukishima’s normally resting bitch face. He turned to Suga.  


“Hey, what did you say to Tsukishima, a little while ago?” He asked timidly. The latter turned to him with a wide smile on his face. Sugawara patted his head like a proud mother.  


“Nothing important.” He replied, the tone of his voice implying that that was the end of the conversation. The vice-captain turned back to the game and continued to cheer on the team. Although confused, Yamaguchi did the same.  


It was odd to find instead of the team concentrated on taking the next point, Kageyama was waving his hands frantically at the coach, signaling for a time-out.  


Coach Ukai complied, holding out the gesture to the referee’s attention. However, when the time circled around him, he expression his confusion on the topic.  
“um…I don’t exactly know why we are holding a time out right now. It looked like milkman had something to say. Take it away, and don’t let this mess up your groove.” The coach said swinging his clipboard before the group. Kageyama took a step forward.  


“The reason that I called for a time out is because that guy,” Kageyama swung his arm to point at Tsukishima. “Asked to spike every set!” He said exasperatedly. The surprise and frustration apparent in his wide eyes. The statement rendered most of the team speechless, while it reduced Nishinoya and Tanaka to tears. Despite the accusatory finger in his face, Tsukishima managed to remain stoic, accepting of the accusation. Yeah, he asked for all of the sets, what were you going to do about it.  


Suga started to laugh along with Tanaka and Noya, knowing that he was the actual cause for the time out. It was even funnier when Tsukishima approached Yamaguchi with the same emotionless expression and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to his face. The shade of red that Yamaguchi turned was so bright that it matched the intensity of Hinata’s hair.  


“You saw that last spike, didn’t you? You saw that I was trying, didn’t you? Am I trying hard enough for you? Cause I can try harder”! The tall, blonde ranted, shaking Yamaguchi slightly at each question. The confusion on the smaller’s face grew and grew with each shake. As did the team’s confusion-what was happening to their best middle blocker? “I’ll try as hard as possible, just please don’t ignore me, Yama. I can’t go an entire week without you!” He said finally staring into the greenish-brown eyes that he secretly loved.  


“Wait, why would you think I’d ignore you?” Yamaguchi finally said, shying away from the intense stare. It hit him. Sugawara. He sighed in annoyance and sent a very scary (not) glare the third year’s way. “Tsuki, I can’t go two hours without you. It is seriously impossible for me to ignore you. But I am glad that you’ve started trying harder!” He gave him a small, reassuring smile.  


Tsukishima realized he had been tricked. He stood up straight. He let his hands fall to his sides. He stared into the void. God damnit, he had been tricked. Pathetic. He let himself get riled up over something that was obviously a fallacy. He spared an effective scathing glance at Sugawara and returned to Yamaguchi.  


“Well that was an embarrassment that I’ll never be able to forget.” Tsukishima said to the wind. “Now I don’t have to try as hard, because that was exhausting.” He brought a hand to his hip and gave Yamaguchi a relieved smile. That lead to a new dilemma for Yamaguchi, however. Which lead him to say this, in front of the whole team.  


“But if you d-don’t continue doing your best, I’ll-I-I will, I will…I, uh…No cuddling for a week!”  


“YAMA, NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> HEy guys! My first Haikyuu fanfiction! Yayyyy! Right, like anybody is actually cheering for my writing. But I decided to post this because it is cute and I ship, I ship. I hope you enjoyed because if I get enough kudos or comments, I'll write another one! I take requests also, just message me on my board and we'll talk! See ya later!


End file.
